1. Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the technical field of luminous ornaments, and more especially, to a luminous necklace structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The luminous ornaments are under the category of ornaments with a special structure in the field of ornaments. The combination of the light and ornaments through the provision of batteries and luminophors into the ornaments makes the ornaments more widely used and more popular among consumers. The luminous necklace is the more popular one out of a plurality of luminous ornaments, and they are particularly suitable for the festivals, such as Christmas and Halloweens, in some European and American countries. With a larger number of using methods, this kind of luminous necklace can either be worn on the neck, or hung in the Christmas tree and other objects, so as to enhance and boost a festive atmosphere.
The existing luminous necklace comprises a battery case, a wire (chain rope) electrically connected with the battery case and a luminophor fixed on the wire, wherein the luminophor is provided with light shades of various structures, shapes and colors. The luminous necklace of this structure has the following technical problems: 1. the luminophor and the light shade are connected in the only one traditional way which is too less selectable so that it cannot realize the provision and non-provision of lights in the light shades; 2. the luminophor is a consumable and cannot be fully protected by the light shade, and the connecting strength between the luminophor and wires is very limited, so the entire luminous necklace will not continue to be used due to the unchangeability of the luminophor connected in the traditional way, resulting in a shorter service life of the luminous necklace and causing a waste to a certain extent.
In summary, in order to solve the technical problems of the luminous necklace mentioned above, it is necessary to design a luminous necklace structure with diversified connecting methods which is convenient to use and has a longer service life.